Instincts for the Love of Ramen
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: UPDATE Naruto is developing these strange ‘instincts’. How does Sasuke feel that they’re directed only at him? Naruto struggles to keep their bond alive as Sasuke struggles with his own uncertain feelings...and what's with those ducky PJ's Sasu? SasuNaru
1. It's just Instincts!

**Instincts for the love of Ramen**

**Disclaimer: DU NAUGHT OWNZERZ**

**By:**** TGyamiBakura  
****Rated:**** MA-NC-17 oyes...there is some smut  
****Warnings/genre(s)****: YAOI…hand jobs, kissing, groping, swearing, fluff, angst, humor, Sakura bashing. This is NOT AU**

**Naruto is developing these strange 'instincts'. How does Sasuke feel that they're directed only at him? Naruto struggles with his feelings to keep the bond he has with Sasuke in tact as Sasuke struggles with his own feelings for Naruto…and his ducky pajamas?! CITRUS SasuNaru **

**Ahh…a new story… I love Naruto…this series makes me happy. Hmm…some background here; Yes this plot has been used COUNTLESS times in Naruto stories, but there are a lot of twists, turns, craziness and humor in this. It's not going to be completely angsty and dark like most of them are. Also, these are Naruto's own feelings, amplified. It's not kyuusasu by any means. (PS. To those of you who are utterly pissed at me for not updating other stories….Forgive me for I have turned to the Naruto side for the moment .;)**

Uchiha Sasuke woke up at 5 am one morning to the delightful chirping of the birds…well delightful wasn't really a word he would use to describe it. Naruto had kept them training until 2 am last night and the birds could just go to fucking hell! He stood up, pulling on his raven bangs making a very uncharacteristic face that showed his almighty irritation and was about to bash his head against the wall when he heard a pounding at his door. A…visitor? Who the fuck would want to come to his house at 5 fucking am!

"Oi! Bastard! Open up!" Sasuke felt the vein in his temple begin to throb. Oh that's right…Uzumaki Naruto. "Sasuke-teme! Open the door before I bust it down!" He felt the familiar twitching of his eye. He put on his best, signature Uchiha scowl and walked out of his room across his house to the front door, flinging it open.

"What do you want Dobe?!" He all but screamed. The pounding was starting to give him a headache and he wondered again why he even associated with this idiot! Naruto stood there clad in a tight black tee-shirt that hugged his toned chest and orange cargo pants, rubbing the back of his head grinning like a fool and holding up a bag that held a pink box.

"Happy birthday teme!" Sasuke blinked, his scowl threatening to burn a hole into Naruto's figure.

"…_Excuse me?_" Naruto squinted his eyes, looking at him skeptically.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!" Sasuke felt himself blush…wait….Uchihas didn't blush dammit!! He glared down at the floor, anger slowly seeping through every pore of his body. He supposed…..it was July 23'd….and that was the day he remembered his parents telling him he was born. But so what?! Dammit he hadn't celebrated a birthday in a year, how was he supposed to remember!

"Goddammit Usuratonkachi! I don't care. Leave me alone!" He was about to close the door but Naruto pushed himself in. The blonde kyuubi-wielder stared at the large interior in awe.

"Damn! This is where you live, teme?!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. Stupid…stupid Naruto!

"Get…out..of my house…Dobe!" Naruto turned his head and grinned.

"Nope! I'm here to celebrate your birthday with ya!"

"Nobody asked you to! I didn't say you could come in so basically you're breaking and entering! Now get out!" Sasuke glared down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Naruto grinned wider and stuck out his tongue.

"Nyah nyah! Can't catch me, Teme!" With that, the chase begun. Naruto and Sasuke toppled over expensive furniture, tripping over rugs and coffee tables. Naruto somehow managing to stay _just_ out of the raven's reach. Sasuke was getting more and more annoyed by the second. Naruto sprinted into the kitchen, setting the gift on the counter quickly and dodged a swipe from Sasuke, running around the dining room.

"Ne! Teme you should move out of here you know? It's too big for just one man! It ain't good to live alone," Naruto headed into the den jumping straight through the traditional paper door, knocking over more furniture. Sasuke mumbled curses something like 'Dobe…house wrecking!'

"Hn! Like you should…talk!" Sasuke said this while swiping, their chase redirecting back into the entry hall. Naruto faltered in speed, not responding but Sasuke took this chance and tackled him to the floor. Naruto struggled, but Sasuke pinned his arms over his head. Naruto whined, thrashing back and forth. His black T-shirt slightly ripped from where Sasuke grabbed him, revealing some of his sun-kissed skin

"Naaah! Sasukeeeeee, let me go!" Sasuke smirked.

"Say; 'Sasuke's the most awesome, powerful Shinobi in the history of Konoha,'" Naruto groaned.

"Never!" Sasuke gripped his hands tighter, leaning closer, glaring at the blonde dangerously.

"Say it…" his breath tickled Naruto's ear, sending shivers down the blonde's body.

"S-Sasuke's the most awesome, powerful Shinobi in the history of Konoha…" Sasuke chuckled.

"Hn…Now say. 'Sasuke is the sexiest man on the planet,'

"Fuck you!"

"You wish," Naruto struggled harder.

"Neeee! Sasuke-teme. Let me goooo," He whined, pouting up at Sasuke innocently. Sasuke wondered when he became such a sadist…. Having complete control over Naruto like this felt amazing.

"Not until you say it…" Sasuke looked directly into Naruto's eyes, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from the boy underneath him. Naruto's eyelids lowered, his teeth bared.

"N-No…" Sasuke pressed harder into Naruto's body, crushing the blonde's legs. Naruto yelled in pain. He glared at the man above him, wanting to punch his face in.

"Ugh….sasukesthesexiestmanontheplanet…" Sasuke smirked, cocking his eyebrow slightly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear it," Naruto growled.

"Aargh! Sasuke-bastard's the sexiest asshole on the planet! Dammit! Let me go now!" Sasuke released him, allowing Naruto to stand up, rubbing his wrists. Sasuke got up, the smirk not leaving his features. Naruto glared at him through squinted eyes, but Sasuke felt utterly victorious. "…asshole,"

"I love you too. Now are you gonna leave me be?" Naruto smiled, his eyes shining. Sasuke wondered why Naruto was so fucking happy all the time. It wasn't like he had any family. Why did stupid things always make him smile like that? Damn stupid Naruto…

"Hehe! I didn't come all the way over here for nothing, Teme!" He headed to large the kitchen, ignoring Sasuke's protests. The blonde went to the granite counter where the present was and leaned against it, a goofy grin gracing his features. "Well…open it!" Sasuke scowled, pushing back the prospect that it could possibly be a prank…and went to the package, opening it slowly. He lifted the lid and blinked when he saw what looked like a lumpy, melted snow person…holding on to it's last few seconds of life. Sasuke scrunched up his nose.

"You abducted a snowman…?" Naruto twitched, baring his teeth.

"Che! It's an ice cream cake you asshole! I made it myself, dattebayo!" Sasuke looked from the thing in the box, to Naruto, and then back to the cake. He couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Naruto growled. "Arhg! Dammit what's so funny!?" Sasuke doubled over, clutching his ribs. He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Y-you…You call that a cake?!" Sasuke pointed to the cake. Naruto twitched, looking into the box. The blonde paled slightly, sweat forming on his temple. He grinned nervously. Perhaps stopping at the ramen shop on the way here _wasn't_ such a good idea.

"…. Ehehe….well it _was_ an ice cream cake! Here…" Naruto poked around at it for a few moments and Sasuke looked as well. Naruto moved all the chocolate pieces to form what read "Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Sasuke was still laughing. Naruto tensed, but then started to chuckle as well…

"Hn…so, despite it's appearance…is it edible?" Naruto brightened up.

"Of course! It only melted a lot…it should taste fine," Sasuke looked at him skeptically. He didn't really like sweet things, but he supposed trying Naruto's cake wouldn't hurt…. Okay, okay it _could_ possibly hurt but nevertheless, he pulled a fork from a drawer and poked a piece from it's mushy structure. He sniffed it, and after not smelling anything foul, he put it in his mouth.

He was expecting something horribly sweet and syrupy, but instead the taste was lightly sweet but more bitter. Sasuke's eyes widened, surprised. It was actually pretty good. Naruto looked at him with anticipation.

"So? How is it dattebayo?!" Sasuke chewed, closing his eyes.

"Hn…" Naruto smiled.

"I knew you'd like it!" Sasuke twitched, wondering what went on up in that blonde head of his…he was sure that "Hn" wasn't anywhere close to "I like it," "I hardly used any sugar you know? The only sweetness is in the vanilla ice cream. Iruka-sensei taught me how to make the frosting,"

"Why'd you make it that way?" Sasuke inquired, taking another bite. Naruto blinked, then looked away.

"Well I know you don't like sweet stuff very much…so I…" Naruto rubbed his head, laughing. "Well anyways. I also came here to warn you right?"

"Hn…"

"Well I met up with Sakura-chan earlier this morning. She couldn't stop talking about how today was the day she'd give you the 'Best present _Ever!" _She said this while picking out a new outfit…and by the looks of it, it doesn't contain that much fabric…" Sasuke paled. That crazy girl was still at the fangirl thing? Wouldn't she realize that Sasuke…just wasn't interested?

"…..Oh joy" He said mechanically, feeling bile rise up into his throat.

"Yeah yeah…Sasuke I just don't get you. The hottest girl _ever_ wants nothing more than to be yours, yet you turn her down. What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes!" Sasuke sighed. Obviously Naruto didn't understand.

"Look…I can't stand girls like her. Idol worship is not becoming…especially when you're the object of their desire. It's suffocating and creepy," He took another bite with his fork. "I'm a reserved type of person… Invasion of my personal space doesn't hold well with me…" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah I guess you're right, teme. Sakura-chan is kind of overbearing isn't she?" Sasuke snorted. _Understatement of the year._ Naruto chuckled, resting his chin on his hand. "I suppose even _I_ don't like her as much as I used to…" Sasuke shifted his gaze to the side as he took another bite of the cake, noticing that Naruto was looking off into the distance. His face was smiling warmly.

"You don't want to date her anymore?" He asked, quietly.

"Not really…I suppose she isn't my type to be honest… I liked her in ninja school because she was cute…that strange pink hair and her striking green eyes. She's a good friend…but I can't see myself being with her for the rest of my life…you know?" Naruto turned to meet Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke swallowed his piece of cake and looked away, scowling. How did he fall into such a comfortable conversation with the dobe?

"I…couldn't see you dating her…" Naruto chuckled. His foxy gaze turned and he smirked.

"What? You wanna date me instead, teme?" Sasuke smirked back.

"In your dreams, dobe," Naruto turned so that he was leaning back against the counter, stretching, his shirt riding up slightly, revealing his golden, rippling muscular body.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't want a piece of this!" Naruto winked, grinning. Sasuke snorted, turning back to lean on the counter. Naruto had grown up into, even Sasuke had to admit, a very attractive man. At 18, he seemed to be already forming his _own_ creepy fanclub.

"I'd rather eat shit…" Naruto pouted.

"Neee, Sasuke-teme, that wasn't nice!" Sasuke sighed, twirling one of his bangs around his finger.

"What, are you gonna cry about it now? Please, spare me," The raven smirked. Teasing Naruto had quickly become one of his favorite past-times. Naruto always delivered with the most adorable pouti-….Sasuke shook his head. Adorable…? When had he ever started using that word to describe the dobe?

Naruto was about to retort until they heard a faint knocking on the door in the entry hall. Sasuke looked up, feeling the color leaving his complexion.

"That couldn't be…" He froze when he heard a shrill female voice echoing through the living room.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKEEE KUUUUUUUNNN!" Sasuke involuntarily tensed, gripping the counter, his eyes going as wide as saucers. Naruto twitched and looked over to Sasuke, noticing his friend's turmoil.

"Come on Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed his hand and turned to the window, opening it. "We'll go out the back ne?" Sasuke was about to protest but kept his mouth shut, thinking that escaping with Naruto would be hundreds of times better than dealing with Sakura's out of control hormones…

They jumped out the window and landed softly on the ground. Being a ninja was useful in more ways than one. They sprinted across the gardens and into the forest behind Sasuke's house.

"We'll take the long way through the forest. That way Sakura won't be able to find us right away you know,"

"Yeah, well let go of my hand already, dobe…" Naruto blinked and quickly let go. He felt his face heat up. He…didn't mean to hold his hand for that long.

"Uh..sorry," Sasuke rolled his eyes and they proceeded to run through the forest. They ran around, weaving through thick trees and bushes for what seemed like a good fifteen minutes. Naruto stopped when they got to the other side at a clear river that went upstream. It flowed calmly as they caught their breath. The blonde put his hands on his hips.

"I say we stay here for a bit, just to make sure she's away,"

"Why are you going through all this trouble…I could have avoided her on my own you know…" Naruto turned his head and grinned.

"Well I'm your best friend, I want to spend time with you on your birthday right?"

"Hn…" Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke's shirt.

"Oh…mud," Naruto pointed to a small patch of mud and dirt that was caked onto the bottom of Sasuke's white sleeping shirt. Sasuke looked down and grimaced.

"Yuck…" Sasuke pushed past Naruto to the river mumbling curses and lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his pale skin and defined back. Naruto tried not to stare but his skin practically glowed in the sunlight. His raven hair feathered softly against his neck and shoulders.

Sasuke's hair had grown out a bit longer. Naruto never noticed before, but without his clothes you could plainly see. Naruto couldn't help but be jealous that Sasuke had grown up so beautifully…he had to have been the most gorgeous male he'd ever seen.

_Not…_that he was attracted or anything. No… Naruto was straight. Straight as they come, most definitely. He was a master in the perverted ninjutsu for god's sake! His whole life he'd been trying his hardest to win Sakura-chan's heart…even though he did fail miserably. But as Sasuke bent over to clean off the mud, Naruto couldn't help but stare at his slender, yet muscular form. How did that bastard manage to pull off girly _and_ manly at the same time?!

He looked away, trying everything he had in him not to blush. Something wasn't right….he _couldn't _be attracted to Sasuke… Sasuke was his best friend, rival, _and_ a man. It just didn't work that way! But the heat in his stomach wasn't going away as the moments dragged on. Sasuke had noticed that he had mud on his pants as well as the shirt and proceeded to take them off in addition. Naruto felt his heart start to race. This was bad…this was _very _bad! He could feel the heat spreading throughout his whole body. Perhaps he was running a fever?

No…he didn't feel _sick_ at all. His body was just…bursting into unbearable heat! Naruto groaned and fell to his knees. He could see tiny dots appearing in his vision. He felt as though he were about to burst. Sasuke turned around. His eyes widened a bit and after putting his clothes back on, he ran over dropping to his knees.

"Oi, dobe! What's wrong?"

"……hot.." Naruto managed to squeak out. The blonde curled up and gripped the grass beneath him. Sasuke looked confused and placed his hand on Naruto's skin. Naruto growled and he pulled away in shock.

"You're…burning up. Hold on…" Sasuke went back to the riverside and dipped his shirt into the cool water. After thoroughly soaking it he ran back to Naruto's side and turned him over, wiping his face with 

the cloth. Naruto opened his eyes and purred when he felt the cloth, his body temperature dropping slightly. He looked up at Sasuke with his cerulean eyes and felt his breath hitch.

Sasuke's face was contorted in frustration and worry. Naruto's heart thumped hard against his chest and his breath started to go ragged. He felt all the heat that was previously coursing through his body enter his groin.

Sasuke noticed the sudden change in Naruto's behavior. His breathing was irregular. "Hey…Naruto,"

"S…Sas…'ske," Naruto groaned a low rumble in his chest that greatly resembled a purr. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wh..What?" Naruto's eyes were half lidded and...his lips were parted slightly. The blonde reached up and tangled his fingers into Sasuke's dark locks. Sasuke tensed, starting to feel nervous. What was this strange behavior Naruto was displaying? Suddenly he was pulled on top of the other. Sasuke felt his face get hot when Naruto started nuzzling against his neck.

"Nn…Sasuke…" Sasuke felt nothing but horror when he felt Naruto's arms snake around his back, gripping onto his neck, hips grinding slightly against his own… something hard pressing against his thigh. This was…no way! He ripped away from Naruto's grip, feeling his skin tearing before noticing that Naruto looked different. The six scars on his cheeks were more prominent and longer, his fingernails sharper, but the most noticeable change was that his pupils had turned from black circles to cat-like slits.

"Sasuke…" He said lowly. Sasuke stood up, confusion in his face. What was happening to Naruto? Why did his appearance change….and why was he…

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking down at the now very noticeable erection growing in-between Naruto's orange-clad legs. Naruto licked his lips, looking up at Sasuke with lust-filled eyes.

"Sasukee" he whined, squirming impatiently. Sasuke looked away. There was no way Naruto could be horny like this so suddenly without a good reason. Naruto _especially_ wouldn't be lusting over him! That was completely absurd. He had to do something… This wasn't correct. Naruto was acting like a bitch in heat…

Wait…could this have something to do with the kyuubi? His eyes did change slightly…even though they weren't red. He had to get to the hag. This wasn't right at all. He looked at Naruto who was now crawling to him, whining slightly. Sasuke twitched, looking away. For some reason his head was starting to cloud. He couldn't concentrate.

"No…get away from me, Usuratonkachi," Naruto growled at the name. and scratched at Sasuke's leg, ripping the fabric of his pajama pants, drawing blood. Sasuke winced and kicked the blonde hard in the ribs. Naruto yelled out but got up to his feet, balling his fists, teeth bared. Sasuke smirked. "What? First you try to molest me, and now you want to fight me? Bipolar much?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and charged at the raven. Sasuke dodged just in time. He darted away from Naruto's oncoming blows. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt an ominous chakra emitting from Naruto's form. His sharingan 

activated and he could immediately see the red swirls of chakra wisped around the blonde. It seemed this was the kyuubi's power, but it wasn't very strong. Naruto's normal blue still dominated.

Sasuke knew it would get bad if Naruto tapped in to anymore of the fox demon's power. Sasuke may have been strong, but he knew that fighting the power of the kyuubi head on would be a dangerous bet. He would have to quickly lure Naruto out of this forest. He gritted his teeth and took off, staying just within range of Naruto, trying to keep Naruto's interest.

"Hey dobe, what's got you so flustered today?" Sasuke said, turning around and sprinting backwards, looking into Naruto's piercing blue eyes, hoping that they wouldn't turn red. Naruto growled and swiped at him, missing. Sasuke chuckled. "Try to catch me if you can, dobe. Perhaps I'll take pity on you if you do," Sasuke picked up speed, Naruto mimicking him.

Once they reached the clearing, Naruto skidded to a halt, growling. Sasuke cursed Naruto for being a slightly intelligent being. Naruto glared at him and smirked, turning back into the forest. Sasuke cursed. He could just _leave_ Naruto there…but he knew that that probably wouldn't sit well with hokage baa-chan. He sighed and went back in, glaring at the disappearing blur of orange that could only be Naruto.

"Oi! Dobe!" Sasuke said, catching up to the blonde. Naruto smirked and picked up speed, staying out of Sasuke's reach. They're roles were reversed now. Naruto was the one luring Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have a choice. Despite being a bastard, he couldn't let Naruto stay in here and get his stupid self hurt. They were friends after all.

Sasuke felt his senses start to cloud again as Naruto fell back and sped up again, repeating the process all over. They weaved through the tree branches. It were as though he were playing with Sasuke. He could feel his anger rising and all he wanted was to catch this stupid idiot!

"Argh! You fucking idiot! Get your stupid ass back here so I can beat it!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and smirked, his eyes now red. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sped up. He reached out and grabbed Naruto's shirt, sending the blonde and himself tumbling to the ground. Naruto groaned and Sasuke crawled on top of him. Naruto thrashed around, tearing at Sasuke's shirt. Blood was drawn but Sasuke couldn't feel it. His mind was hazy and all he could see were those red eyes.

Naruto growled dangerously, digging his fingers into Sasuke's face. Sasuke glared at him, sweat dripping down his nose. He felt the body beneath him shiver. He thought that perhaps Naruto was trying to escape with his squirming, but then he felt that hardness again. Sasuke felt his own breath go ragged. _Stupid Naruto…_ Sasuke squinted his eyes. Naruto's scent filtrated his senses, the thrashing causing his body to shiver. He could hardly even notice Naruto's constant assaults of the claws ripping his skin open.

The dangerous red chakra wrapped around him. His own chakra started to seep through his pores. They glared at each other. Sasuke ground his hips painfully against Naruto's, causing the blonde to scream, digging his claws deeper into Sasuke's back. Sasuke growled, repeating the action. Soon Naruto was groaning, his face contorting in lust and pleasure. All Sasuke could feel was his need to push Naruto farther. He wanted to see what this was all about…

Sasuke thrust his hips harder, spreading Naruto's legs. The blonde groaned deeply, his cock getting harder by the second. Sasuke felt himself becoming aroused as well.

"S-Sasuke….uhhnN!" Sasuke growled. His cock throbbed hard in his pants and all he knew is that he wanted release.

"Is this what…uhn…you wanted….?" He said, gritting his teeth. Naruto yelled.

"Uhnn…Sasuke!" Naruto pulled the raven close and nuzzled into his neck, biting him. Sasuke groaned and thrust his clothed arousal harder into Naruto's. He felt hot wetness that wasn't from Naruto's mouth running down Naruto's face. He pulled back and could see tears forming. Naruto opened his eyes, and Sasuke could see that they had turned blue again. Sasuke's breath hitched and suddenly he was groaning and whining just like Naruto. He undid Naruto's pants and pulled them down, revealing the hard, weeping erection of his friend. Sasuke pulled his own pj pants down and ground hard against Naruto, erections both slick with pre-come.

It wasn't long before the boys were both nearing their completion. Naruto cried Sasuke's name and Sasuke gripped hard onto Naruto's shoulder. Their bodies shuddered and they came together so forcefully that one would think their bodies would break.

Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto, both boys panting. After a few minutes, Sasuke's mind started to clear up and he realized that there was quite a large mess everywhere now. Sasuke got up, looking down at Naruto's body that was covered in Sasuke's own fluids; cum and blood alike. Sasuke winced realizing how much all the gashes hurt now.

He looked at Naruto's face that was now contorted in what seemed to be shame. His eyes were no longer slits and his whiskers were back to normal now. Sasuke pulled up his pants sat himself next to Naruto, looking away.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said, his voice raspy.

"Why…"

"I'm not sure… Suddenly my body was out of my control…"

"Fuck Naruto….you went psychotic….Was it the Kyuubi?" Naruto sat up too, looking away.

"I think…" Sasuke sighed and then winced when he tried to stretch. Naruto looked up worriedly and scrambled over to Sasuke, examining the wounds he knew were inflicted by him.

"Gods…Sasuke…" Sasuke smirked.

"I've had worse, dobe. But that's still not changing that it happened. I think you should talk to Tsunade-hag about this…" Naruto nodded. Sasuke was right... Tsunade would definitely take it calmly…

--

"WHAT?!" Tsunade jumped up gripping the desk, her knuckles white and face livid. Sasuke put a finger to his temple in irritation. Did she _have_ to scream so loudly?

"Look you old hag, We came here asking _you_ the questions. We don't know why Naruto got so…" Sasuke hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "…worked up. We were hoping you'd have some answers for us," The godaime sighed, sitting back down. She wove her fingers together.

"Okay," she started. " from what you told me, Naruto got…extremely hot and…_aroused_," Both boys simultaneously looked away, blushing. Tsunade gave them a questioning look at their odd behavior, but continued anyways. "Sasuke-kun said that during this time, Naruto had tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra. Is that correct?" They nodded, not looking at her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Did…something else happen that you haven't told me?"

Naruto almost fell out of his chair and Sasuke put his hand over his face to cover his blush. Tsunade twitched, the vein in her forehead throbbing dangerously.

"Answer truthfully now, or _both_ of you will be demoted back to Genin status!" Sasuke and Naruto gulped, sweat forming on their brows. Sasuke looked at Naruto nervously. Naruto nodded. The raven took a deep breath.

"Naruto had…insisted over and over again that I touch him and well…..after I tried to lure him out of the forest, he…I…" Sasuke felt his face get hot and he looked away. He remembered how his senses had gotten so hazy, how he couldn't control his actions… "…he turned around and I chased him back into the forest and when caught him I don't know what was going on with me…I couldn't stop myself I…"

"You fucked him?!" Sasuke looked up at her in horror, feeling violated by her words.

"NO!...I mean well….we didn't…go all the way…." Sasuke gripped his chair, his face about to start on fire. He looked at Naruto who looked as red as he felt. Tsunade almost chuckled at how embarrassed the two boys were.

"Naruto, were you conscious of this?" Naruto nodded, looking away.

"Okay. Well I think I know what's going on. Naruto as of late is this the only _urge_ you've experienced so far?" Naruto nodded.

"Wh..What is it?"

"Expect it to happen again. I believe this is what some would call "an animal's heat." Usually boys your age will want to have sex. It's natural. But…since you host the kyuubi, come puberty, you've started feeling the kyuubi's mating instincts. It's a natural occurrence for any junchuuriki. Your urges are probably going to be ten times as harsh as a normal person's," Naruto nodded, fumbling with a pencil nearby.

"But…you said it would most likely happen again….What am I supposed to do?" Tsunade furrowed her brow.

"Well…. This is where it becomes complicated. You host the kyuubi no kitsune. Demon foxes are remarkably particular when choosing their mates. I believe that being the junchuuriki, you will have acquired this trait too. I can only believe that Sasuke-kun is the only person you will allow to touch you during this delicate time. Subconsciously you have chosen him as your mate," Naruto twitched and then growled. He pointed at Sasuke angrily.

"No way! I would never chose this bastard as my m-mate! That's crazy! He's a guy!" Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"When it comes to mating, foxes predominantly choose the familiar they believe are the most compatible and trust the most. Can you truthfully say you don't trust Sasuke with your life?" Naruto paled and started stuttering.

"Th-That has nothing to do with it. Look Tsunade-hag; I trust you in your judgment but I swear you're mistaken here. I don't like Sasuke like that! We're just friends…_friends!!_"

"Well I don't like it either gaki! Sasuke is the last person I want to be you're one and only!" Sasuke sat up, angry for being ignored.

"Oi! I'm still here, you know! And even if that was true, what makes you think I would even agree to this ridiculous situation! I know for a fact that I don't like Naruto like that! Today was just a moment of madness on my part. It _won't _be happening again!" Naruto stared at him blankly. Tsunade sighed, straightening her papers.

"Ah well…Perhaps it _was _just a one time thing…" Both of them nodded. "Well anyways. Sasuke I would like you to keep a close eye on Naruto. If something like this happens again, please contact me immediately. Naruto, it's against my better judgment, but if you get any urges AT ALL, please visit the red light district. If it happens to the point where you cannot control it, I would like you to call Sasuke," Sasuke was about to retort before Tsunade cut him off. "This does _not_ mean to have Sasuke take care of your problem. I would just like him to restrain you and then come see me," Naruto nodded and after talking for a few more minutes, they left. Both boys relieved that they didn't have to listen to her scolding tone of voice anymore.

"Stupid old hag," Said the blonde kicking the side of a building, only to hop away holding his now painful foot. Sasuke grunted at Naruto's idiocy and continued walking. They stopped, or rather Naruto stopped when they spotted Ichiraku's. His face widening into a stupid grin he grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Ne ne! Let's get some ramen!" Before Sasuke could respond, he was being pulled into the direction of the modest stand.

"You know, you're going to die if you eat nothing but ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner," Naruto grinned as they got closer.

"Heh! It's my favorite food! I can't help but love it at every hour of the day. If I died eating ramen, I couldn't be happier at the thought of dying by eating too much ramen!" Sasuke sighed, his own stomach 

growling at the delicious smell of noodles. He hadn't eaten anything but cake that day. The prospect of food was the only thing allowing him to be dragged along like a rag doll.

--

Naruto plopped onto a stool, Sasuke sitting next to him. Naruto gripped the counter and grinned.

"Oyaji! Ne ne! How about some chicken ramen for your best customer!?" The shop owner smiled.

"Maa, it's been a couple of days since you've been here, Naruto-kun. One would think that with the salary of a jounin you could afford to come here 24/7 ne?" Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, well, been really busy on missions and such. Don't really have time to just sit down and have some ramen like the old days," The old man chuckled, wiping a bowl.

"Still not hokage yet I take it?" Naruto pouted.

"Someday, Oyaji. Right teme?" Sasuke smirked.

"As if an idiot like yourself could ever become Hokage," Naruto turned to him, glaring.

"Yeah well, not like you could ever become Hokage either!"

"Tch, I'd make a better hokage than you any day, Usuratonkachi," Naruto bared his teeth, balling his fists tightly.

"Is that a challenge, teme?!" Sasuke smirked, resting his chin on his hands. Toying with Naruto was always so fun.

When the food arrived, Sasuke broke his chopsticks apart and then glanced at Naruto.

The idiot was grinning stupidly as he inhaled his ramen. Looking at Naruto in his black T-shirt and orange cargo pants, Sasuke realized that he was still in his own, now ripped up PJ's. Nevertheless, he pushed down his irritation and ate his meal.

He thought back to when they were in the forest. Why had he lost control like that? It just seemed so improbable that Naruto could arouse him so badly to the point where he would throw away all of his previous inhibitions and give into pure pleasure like that…

Sasuke shivered. To be turned on by Naruto…..well that was just…._eww_.

Naruto turned his head, catching the disgusted glare Sasuke was sporting. He cocked his eyebrow. "Something wrong, teme?" Sasuke jumped out of his thoughts and looked at Naruto blandly.

"Uh…no, nothing," The blonde looked at him skeptically, raising a brow.

"…Uh-huh…" The whole time they ate, Naruto was picking on Sasuke for wearing ducky pajama pants. Sasuke didn't even realize it until Naruto pointed it out.

"They're so cute Sasuke teme, you never told me you liked ducks!" Sasuke scowled, ready to chuck his empty ramen bowl at the dobe's head.

"Shut up! I didn't see those when I bought them, dobe," Sasuke wondered why he even needed to justify himself to this idiot. It was a sign of weakness…but even he had to admit that the duckies looked ridiculous. He cursed himself for not going home to change his ripped up clothes before visiting Tsunade.

"Ehehe! It goes well with that duck butt hair you got!"

Suddenly there was a presence behind them.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke and Naruto both turned to find themselves looking into black, coal eyes that could mimic Sasuke's. They boy had short black hair and wore a black, mid-riff shirt, complimented by a mesh shirt underneath and low cut ninja pants. He wore an odd, yet attractive smile. Naruto grinned.

"Hey Sai!" He said cheerfully. Sasuke rolled his eyes, scowling. This was the man that replaced him in Team 7 during the time he had been with Orochimaru and Hibe. For some, unknown reason, he harbored a slight resentment for the ANBU member. Sai smiled and took a seat next to Sasuke, smiling.

"Good to see you, Sasuke-kun. Naruto said that it was your birthday today. 18, what a wonderful age," It wasn't a question, thus it didn't require an answer. Sasuke continued to scowl into his empty ramen bowl. This guy always pissed him off. He refused to acknowledge the Shinobi next to him. Sai chuckled. "Quiet as always, then,"

"Oi, teme! Don't be such an ass,"

"Shut up, Dobe," Sasuke spat.

"I'm impressed Naruto," Both boys turned to Sai who, in turn, smiled. "One could definitely be envious that you are the only one Sasuke-kun acknowledges right?" Naruto blinked and when the statement processed he blushed.

"Uh….that's not…" Sasuke glared. This guy really knew how to piss the raven off.

"But, it's strange though…I was sure Sasuke wouldn't be the type to like guys with miniscule penises…" Naruto's face went redder than the ripest tomato. He gripped the bar and glared.

"….Sai…" he said in warning. The ANBU Shinobi giggled and stood up.

"Maa, I suppose I should be going. It's getting late you know. You two have fun okay?" Sai bowed and then, after saying goodbye to the shop owner, turned away. He paused and then turned his head to Sasuke, grinning. "Oh, and Sasuke-kun, I just _love_ those pajamas. Could those be little duckies?" If looks could kill, Sai would be ripped to pieces. Sasuke stood up about to turn the analogy to reality before Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"Just leave it, teme. You know how he is," They watched as Sai left. Sasuke making a note to really harm him if he came back. He scolded himself for allowing Naruto to control him so easily, but he justified it with the thought that Sai just wasn't worth his time.

"Hn. Well he's right about one thing; It's late. We should be getting home too," Naruto's eyes widened a bit. He had been having so much fun with Sasuke that he didn't even realize the time. He scratched his blonde head nervously.

"Ah…that's right," Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, putting it on the surface. Sasuke held out his hand before the shop owner took it..

"I can pay for my own…" Naruto smiled.

"Baka. What kind of friend would I be if I let you pay for your own dinner on your birthday right?" Sasuke's eyes flashed and he cursed his heart for beating a bit faster. Naruto always remembered his birthday, but he never went so out of his way to make it special. Sasuke thought, if it were anybody else, it would have been annoying.

"…Dobe," Naruto grinned.

"I knew you'd say that,"

"Hn," The blonde chuckled.

"That too,"

**And thus ends this first chapter. I really couldn't figure a good place to end it, seeing as I'm the type that can only write in bulk….o.o;; Also, sorry if there's spelling errors and stuff….don't have a beta. I tried to reread? I have 3 more chapters already written up so far! Let me just say that there's lots of promising things that make me giggle… XD The heart to heart talk in the moonlight, Naruto's visit to the whorehouses…and the wonderous crazy shopping trip of DOOM (crazy lil old ladies FTW)….pl0x review and tell me if you would like moar XD I R A REVIEW WHORE. **


	2. Fine Dining and Fangirl repellent

**Instincts for the love of Ramen**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Naruto would be pregnant by now D**

**By: TGyamiBakura  
Rated: MA oyes...there is some smut  
Warnings/genre(s): YAOI…hand jobs, kissing, groping, swearing, fluff, angst, humor This is NOT AU**

**Naruto is developing these strange 'instincts'. How does Sasuke feel that they're directed only at him? Naruto struggles with his feelings to keep the bond he has with Sasuke in tact as Sasuke struggles with his own feelings for Naruto…and his ducky pajamas?! CITRUS SasuNaru **

**Ano ne, Thank you for the 2…reviews and the 093420975298032 story alerts………. I don't know whether to be flattered or irritated XD Anyways, this chapter has a tiiiiiiiiiiiiny bit of angst, but hey, Sasuke exists so there's **_**bound**_** to be angst SOMWHERE right? Also, I've developed a TON of sub plots o.O I think there's a hinting of one in here, whoever can figure it out get's a prize…or something XD Enjoy, my minions!! :wink:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Naruto paid the shop owner, they left Ichiraku's and headed home. The sun went down completely and they walked down the quiet streets.

"Ano ne…Teme…"

"What is it?" Naruto looked down, apprehension apparent in his voice.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much grief today… Having to see that huge-breasted granny on your birthday….what a nightmare," Sasuke's mouth curved up slightly into a smile. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. As long as your okay right?" Naruto felt his heart pound against his chest. Sasuke never said anything like this to people. He felt extremely comfortable…which was weird. He relaxed into Sasuke's touch, his brows knitting together.

"It was so weird, you know," The raven looked at him. They hadn't talked about the actual incident since they spoke with Tsunade; even then it had been a watered down conversation. "I was completely conscious, which is different than when I'm usually under the influence of the Kyuubi…"

Naruto was silent for a moment when he thought back to how hot his body got at the thought of Sasuke touching it…how hot Sasuke's body got too. Their movements were so frantic…wanting to feel as much as the other as they could, trying to reach that inevitable high. It didn't disgust him at all… he just wanted Sasuke.

"I thought about it…that perhaps it really was the Kyuubi making me act that way towards you… but…," Sasuke's breath hitched in his chest, remembering how horny Naruto acted before the chase. His 

stomach jumped when he felt a chilled hand cover his own on the blonde's shoulder as they walked. Sasuke felt heat rising in his face. What was Naruto trying to say? Why was he allowing himself to be touched like this? Why couldn't he just pull away and yell at Naruto?

"…"

"The Kyuubi…when it takes over me, I hate the feeling of having no control over my body. It's so scary when I think that I could really hurt someone I care about. I was so scared today…when I saw all the wounds I put on you…I could never forgive myself if I…" Sasuke frowned when he saw that Naruto wasn't smiling anymore. The flicker of life in his eyes had been extinguished and he just looked so insecure. This look didn't suit the usually cheerful blonde retard he knew so well. Sasuke didn't like it…

But what the hell was he supposed to say? It wasn't like the raven held the award for most comforting person of the year. He sighed. Why must the blonde dobe be so annoying? He was so annoying…but…

"Look….dobe. I know that you would never hurt me or any of your stupid friends. You don't have the brain capacity to do so," Naruto turned to look at him smiling, not quite sure why his heart felt so comforted at the consoling insult.

"You know, you really are a nice guy, Sasuke…" Sasuke blushed, noticing the absence of his usual nickname. He looked away.

"Look, if you say those words one more time, moron, I'm going to vomit," Naruto laughed, throwing his arm over Sasuke's shoulder, pulling him in for a manly hug. Sasuke twitched about to shove him away but then looked up when he noticed where they were. "Oh, your apartment," He looked up to the beaten up building next to him. Naruto pouted but then jumped back, realizing he was still holding onto Sasuke, only to fall to the ground. "Tch….idiot," The raven held out his hand, and pulled Naruto up, steadying him. Naruto bit back the heat that threatened to rise into his cheeks.

"Well I guess this is it ne..?" Sasuke nodded then looked away.

"Um…are you going to be okay?" Naruto looked up, not really understanding. Sasuke looked away. "Tsunade told me to keep an eye on you…you know," Naruto laughed nervously, cursing himself for thinking Sasuke actually was worried.

"Oh ah…No. I'll be fine. Night Teme! Let's spar tomorrow right!?" Sasuke grunted in agreement and then headed off. Naruto waved at him and then sprinted up to his apartment. Panic seeping into his mind when he realized how flustered he got when in Sasuke's presence. He hated to think this but…perhaps the Hokage had been right. He bit his lip anxiously.

Sasuke's skin glowed so nicely in the moonlight…he wanted to touch it…to run his fingers through that blue-black hair….to have Sasuke groaning his name and….gods…he was getting hot again.

"Argh! It's not right dammit! He's my friend! My rival! I can't like him like that…no way, no how! Nuh-uh!"

When he got inside he proceeded to hit his head against the wall, trying to shake these horrible thoughts from his head. It was only until the neighbor knocked on his door telling him to "shut the fuck up," that he realized it was getting him nowhere. He knitted his eyebrows together, thinking of what he was supposed to do. He could feel that familiar heat starting to swirl in his belly as his thoughts progressed.

Then it clicked. The red light district! Tsunade said to go there if there were anymore 'urges.' Of course! He clapped his hands together, locking his door again and running out of the building. He sprinted down the streets and turn the corner that would bring him to the street that had all the skanky whorehouses and bars. He had only ever been there once, and that was with Jiraiya, and even then he had only had a few beers.

He went to Jiraiya's favorite place and ordered a drink at the bar. There were people of all kinds there. Skinny, fat, old, young. There were transvestites and homosexuals; old creepy men to young men in crisp business suits. Naruto sat for a bit, contemplating on asking a cute red head in ponytails if he could buy her a drink when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked into the face of a brown haired beauty that had amethyst eyes. She was wearing a pink belly shirt and a short white skirt. She had gorgeous long legs that were adorned in fishnet stockings. She smiled.

"Can I buy you a drink, sir?" Naruto grinned, a bit disappointed that he couldn't make the first move but nodded anyways. She ordered them both sake and sat next to him playing with her long hair. Naruto blinked. He hadn't really thought of what he would do if he actually had a woman take interest in him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Busy place tonight eh?" She giggled, reaching out and rubbing Naruto's thigh with her own. Naruto felt himself involuntarily flinch, but ignored it. He slammed back the drink that was handed to him. This wasn't going to be easy. The girl was pretty and all, but he couldn't feel himself become turned on by her at all.

"It really is…perhaps we can find some place a bit more…_quiet_," Naruto tensed when he felt the woman push herself up against him, her well-endowed chest pressing up against his arm, showing off a generous amount of cleavage," Naruto laughed nervously. He couldn't act like a virgin at a time like this…how lame was that… Even though, he was precisely that. He was only 17 dammit!

"Y-Yeah," The woman chuckled, winking and then put some money down on the bar. She got up and pulled Naruto up too.

"Come on, cutie. I know the perfect place," She led him out of the bar and then down the street. Naruto was nervous. He always pictured his first time to be something special… With Sakura-chan maybe… But he supposed he didn't really have much of a choice. He had to be sure that he wasn't lusting after only Sasuke. He prayed to whatever god that might exist that he would become attracted to this woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached a hotel, the girl checked in and Naruto was lead up a few floors to an apartment that was numbered "138". As soon as he went in he was pushed against the wall, the woman wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He felt a bit angry that she hadn't even asked if she could do so….but nevertheless, he kissed back half-heartedly, hoping that he would find excitement in this. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and she moaned into his mouth. She tasted like beer and cigarettes and it was kind of nauseating. He suddenly thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He jumped and pushed her away when he felt her hand on his nether regions. She looked at him oddly.

"Something wrong?" She asked, irritation dripping in her voice. Naruto gritted his teeth, his fists unconsciously clenching. He wasn't horny anymore at all. This woman was hot enough…but she wasn't…

Wasn't Sasuke? He mentally smacked himself.

"Look, I think I've changed my mind," He said, looking away.

"Excuse me?!" She said angrily. Naruto growled and said through clenched teeth.

"I said..I've. Changed. My. Mind!" The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What? Are you gay or something?" Naruto's breath hitched and he felt himself go red with anger.

"Wh-What the hell would you know, stupid whore!"

"You pig!" She drew her hand back and slapped him. Naruto growled angrily, rubbing his stinging cheek as she pushed her way out of the room. Stupid women. After a minute he turned and left the room, dropping some money on the counter for the few minutes that he'd been there. After bidding the clerk goodbye he set off back to his own home. On his way back, he debated whether he should go see Tsunade about this, but immediately threw that idea aside. He was too tired to deal with her "I told ya sos" at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke the next morning to pounding on his door. He growled and slumped out of his room to the entry way. He glared when he opened the door. Even the sight of Sasuke couldn't make him any less spiteful at this person that woke him up out of his sleep.

"Whaddya want Teme…?" Sasuke twitched at Naruto's disheveled appearance. His shirt was twisted around his body…his arm sticking out of the collar. His hair was smashed up flat on the side where he had laid on the pillow. And…his shorts were pulled so low that you could see that Naruto was a natural blonde. He suppressed a flush and looked up.

"Jeez Dobe, why didn't you tell me you looked so horrifying in the morning?" Naruto glared the best he could after only being awake for 30 seconds.

"I asked what are you doing here, asshole?!" Sasuke put his hand on his hip, looking away.

"Well, I decided that maybe your lack of nutrition is causing you to become mentally retarded, therefore I'm taking it upon myself to go shopping with you and pick out some healthy food that's _not_ ramen," Naruto gritted his teeth, scowling.

"…How thoughtful of you,"

"Isn't it? Now go take a shower or something…I won't be seen with you looking so frightening," Naruto grunted and turned to head to the bathroom. Sasuke entered the apartment and looked around. The place was shabby, yet surprisingly clean (save for a few empty cups of what used to be ramen litered carelessly in random places, Sasuke noted bitterly). He sat down on the tattered blue couch as the sounds of a shower starting could be heard. He sighed and lay back.

To put it frankly, he was only doing this because he was bored. He didn't really have anything else to do except train. He wasn't in the mood to train, so he came up with this excuse to bug Naruto. Like hell he would come over and ask to play like a foolish little kid. He could never stoop so low. He grabbed the remote and propped his feet up on the small aged coffee table, turning on the television. "Sheesh, Naruto, rabbit ears? Is this the 19th century or something?" He flipped lazily through the channels, stopping at a cooking show that looked promising.

When he found that it wasn't, he listened to the shower running. Naruto was in there, naked and wet and soapy (well he hoped soapy…because if he didn't wash with soap that would be just…_eww_). His thoughts went back to yesterday. He had been thinking about it all night, contemplating on how it happened. Naruto had an excuse….but he did not. It was just unfathomable to think that he was attracted to Naruto in anyway shape or form.

But as he thought of Naruto rubbing soap all over his tanned cock he…

"Fuck!" Sasuke pinched his arm and thought of Maito Gai naked and doing the Macarena. He grimaced and felt any trace of arousal leave him. He sighed.

"What's wrong, teme?" Sasuke jumped as the object of his plight was standing there, in nothing but orange cargo shorts, rubbing his damp, wet hair with a towel; His toned body glistening with traces of water. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Nothing…bumped my toe," Naruto smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"The great Uchiha Sasuke bumps his toe like a normal person? What is this world coming to," Naruto turned and pulled on his white shirt. Sasuke tried not to notice how his muscles rippled as he moved, or how feminine the usually gruff Shinobi was, but obviously that didn't work. Fully dressed, Naruto sat down next to Sasuke on the couch. The whiskered man scrunched up his nose slightly at the television.

"You like cooking shows?" He asked.

"Not particularly… But seeing as all you have are local channels, everything else is news and soap operas," Naruto snickered.

"Yeah…I suppose I would be more horrified if I walked in on you watching a soap opera," Sasuke felt bile creep up in his throat at the words. "Ah, breakfast!" Naruto hopped up and ran to the small kitchen, digging in cupboards. Sasuke snapped his attention to the blonde when he saw him starting to boil water and taking out a cup that looked very much like cup ramen. Sasuke got up and ran to the kitchen turning off the stove. Naruto growled.

"Ne! Baka-Sasuke! I'm trying to cook here dattebayo!" Sasuke glared.

"No ramen today, dobe. Come on, we'll go get breakfast from the café," Naruto pouted and put back the cup, walking to the door.

"Why are you being such a sourpuss about this, ne!? It's not like you used to care about my health before,"

"That was when it didn't concern me. No way I want you trying to molest me again, Usuratonkachi. Now get your coat. It's cold," Naruto glared.

"Yes _mother_," Naruto went to the closet and pulled out a black jacket, throwing it over his shoulders. Sasuke was already wearing a black sweater and pants. They walked out the door, Naruto locking up, and proceeded out of the apartment.

Naruto glared at Sasuke the whole way. Who in the hell did he think he was, telling him not to eat ramen?! But he couldn't help but feel a bit happy that Sasuke was actually taking interest in something for once. The raven was becoming more and more human by the second; It excited the blonde to no end.

When they reached the small café, Naruto looked around. It was spacious and there wasn't very many people there. There were only a few tables and the dusky lighting made it feel a bit covert. They sat a corner booth table and opened the menus. Most of these things on the menu, Naruto couldn't recognize. He twitched. There wasn't any ramen at all. He scrunched up his nose. "What the hell is this stuff anyways? I can't even pronounce half of the things on here," Sasuke put down his menu. He leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Just get the _Hrútspungar_," Naruto blinked, looking at him skeptically. Sasuke sighed. "Just get it, dobe. You'll like it," Naruto frowned and put down his menu. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the waitress came, holding a pen and notepad. She was tall and had burgundy hair that reached past her back in a long pony tail. Her eyes were a deep green.

"Hello gentlemen, My name is Sunako. What can I order for you today?"

"Just coffee for me," Sasuke said gruffly. The waitress smiled. Naruto couldn't help but notice how strange her uniform was. That green and pink plaid skirt just didn't go with the blue top she wore. Made her look like bad cotton candy…

"And you?" She said, directing her attention to Naruto. Naruto smiled nervously.

"Er…the…um Harutsupu….uhh," Naruto squinted at the word in the menu. Sasuke smirked, pulling it away, handing it to her.

"He wants the Hrútspungar_,_ pepper sticks, sausage and some milk," Naruto pouted. Stupid Sasuke. Always showing off… Sunako smiled and wrote it down before taking her leave. Naruto glared at Sasuke, his lower lip pushed out (of course trying to be intimidating). Sasuke remained indifferent.

"Did anything happen last night?" Naruto felt his heart start to thump. Did he have to be so…direct? He looked down, remembering what happened, how he couldn't get turned on by that girl…

"…I-I was fine," He said, but it was a bit too late. Sasuke caught the uncertainty. He propped his elbows onto the table and rested his chin on his hands, looking at him.

"Don't lie to me, Dobe. Tell me what happened," Naruto flinched trying to back away but only finding that he was against the booth and couldn't.

"I just…felt a bit strange so…" Naruto looked up, the blush spreading on his face. "I went to the red light district…" Sasuke blinked a bit, trying to hide his surprise. To think that he'd have urges twice in a day.

"…and?" Naruto fiddled with his napkin. He remembered what Tsunade said about him not being able to let anyone touch him except Sasuke and felt his face get hotter. If he told Sasuke this….

"It was nothing…"

"Dobe…I'm starting to get irritated…" Naruto glared, his face burning.

"I couldn't…" Sasuke felt his heart pound a bit. He…couldn't?

"Wha…"

"I couldn't do it with that girl! When she touched me I felt the exact opposite of attraction for her! I felt violated and…and…" Naruto frowned, knitting his eyebrows together. He tried to look anywhere but Sasuke's eyes…his prying, sexy eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me….Before I would have jumped at the chance… But I can't…because…" Sasuke was unconsciously gripping the table.

"…Because…?" But before Naruto could answer the waitress was back and setting their food in front of them. Naruto breathed in relief and picked up his chopsticks, not quite sure what he was going to say before they were interrupted. He breathed in the aroma of the colorful meal below him. It looked…okay. There was some sort of meat glazed in some sauce. 5 long strings of something were draped over it. There were diced peppers over the potato. Naruto felt his mouth water slightly and started in.

Sasuke sipped his coffee, watching Naruto. What had he been about to say? Why had Naruto had trouble last night getting laid by the prostitute? Could it be that….Tsunade was right about his condition…and that he would not be touched by anybody other than…

Sasuke inhaled his coffee with his revelation and started coughing and sputtering. Naruto looked up worriedly.

"Teme! Are you okay?!" Sasuke nodded, covering his mouth, eyes watering.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Drank too fast…" Sasuke felt heat rise to his cheeks and thought that he was doing far too much of this blushing business. It was _so_ not very Uchiha-like. Naruto giggled.

"You've been kind of off today huh? First you bump your toe, then you choke on your coffee…You better watch out or people are gonna start thinking your human," Sasuke glared as Naruto finished his meal. "But you're right…that was pretty good. What was it?" Sasuke smirked.

"Pickled ram's testicles," Naruto's eyes went wide, sweat running down his face as all the color was drained from it.

"T-t…t-test…Oh God!" Naruto stood up covering his mouth. Sasuke chuckled as he stumbled around trying to find the bathroom. Sasuke almost felt guilty…keyword _almost._

They left the caféwith Naruto fully pissed off and a bit green. Sasuke was actually in a pretty good mood. Sasuke suggested that they see Tsunade. Naruto could tell her what happened last night and perhaps give him some stomach medicine. But Naruto dismissed the idea, justifying that seeing Tsunade-hag would just make him even sicker. Instead they just walked around.

They bumped into Kiba and Shikamaru. They were just coming back from training. Kiba waved happily at Naruto and ran over tackling the blond shinobi to the ground. Naruto looked a bit more nauseas, but returned the hug/glomp. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned against the railing that they were next to.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in a while ne!? What have you been up to?" Naruto grinned sitting up when Kiba got off, rubbing his head.

"Been on missions and such. You know how it is. Ano…Kiba-kun…how's Hinata-chan and…?" Kiba flushed slightly but remained smiling.

"We're going to name the baby Iroyuki. We're expecting anytime now," Naruto grinned, patting his back.

"Awesome! You're making me godfather right?!"

"Hell yeah! As long as you make me godfather for your first kid!" Naruto grinned but Sasuke noticed the flicker in his expression that lasted for a split second. Naruto got up, not looking at Sasuke as he conversed with his friend.

"Yosh, Sasuke," Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru who was absently petting the giant white fluffy dog and nodded. Shikamaru was the only person in Naruto's group (including Naruto) that didn't annoy him. Mainly that meant that he was just too lazy to talk at all. Sasuke wasn't complaining.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Kiba asked.

"Well…"

"We're going shopping to get Naruto some sustenance _other_ than ramen," Naruto scratched his head nervously. Kiba blinked, surprised that Sasuke would even waste his time on something like that.

"Oh yeah? Well we're done for today. Want us to go with you?" Naruto said yes at the same time Sasuke said no. They glared at each other.

"I want them to come with, _Sasuke_," Sasuke scowled.

"Well I don't, _Naruto_," The boys glared daggers at each other and Kiba started laughing, but stopped when the glaring was redirected at him. He held up his hands.

"Ano…it's really not a problem if we don't…" Naruto huffed, grabbing Kiba's hands.

"You're going with!" And with that they were dragged off to the store. Sasuke sighing and following closely behind. Naruto shot him dirty looks from time to time the whole way to the store in-between his conversations with his friends. Sasuke just scowled, particularly when Akamaru jumped excitedly up at him wanting to be loved. Shikamaru was sighing, obviously not really wanting to go shopping…or do anything for that matter.

When they got to the store, Sasuke stood in front of them, stretching his arms so they could not pass. Naruto glared, Kiba looked at him odd, and Shikamaru looked bored. The raven cleared his throat.

"Okay these are the rules. 1. No ramen! 2. No candy 3. Junk food, 4. No anime/manga and 5. No porn! (an: :cringes and pouts: That's my whole life in a nutshell!)" Naruto and Kiba both groaned loudly. Sasuke smirked and put his arms down. "Now buy everything that's healthy and wholesome and will last him a month. Begin!"

The boys all took off into the store, Shikamaru waiting outside with Akamaru (dogs weren't allowed in the store). Sasuke grabbed them all a cart. "Okay, I'll get fruits and vegetables, flour, bread; Naruto you get meat, cooking utensils, noodles-NOT ramen- and canned goods; Kiba start getting dairy products including eggs and condiments. And…get some box dinners." Kiba smirked.

"Okay, whoever gets done last has to treat us all to a home-cooked meal! How does that sound?!" Naruto smirked.

"I can live with that. You up to it teme?" Sasuke snorted.

"I can't wait to have you serving me dinner, dobe," Kiba smirked.

"And just so we make it more interesting. There's a time limit! 30 minutes. Whoever isn't back by then loses!"

"Yosh! Let's get this party started!" and with that they set out down the aisles. Sasuke scanned the fruit and vegetable department, gathering potatoes, apples, oranges, celery and other various foods. He groaned when he realized he had a retarded cart (you know the ones that always veer off to one angle or the other? :so annoying!:). Nevertheless he kept on. He was going to have Naruto cooking for him if it was the last thing he did. He didn't know why this development was so important all of a sudden…it just was!

Naruto was having a significantly more difficult time than Sasuke was. Every time he grabbed for something this small little old lady kept taking it before him. She already pilfered the cute set of chibi fox oven mitts that he wanted! She took the last box of spaghetti (the only meal other than ramen he knew how to make…:sweat:). And now she was eyeing the last can of canned peaches – Naruto's favorite fruit.

_Dammit! I have to beat Sasuke! And no greedy little old baa-chan is going to stop me! _

He focused his gaze on the old lady with the bun at the back of her head tied way too tight. Her infuriating purple dress stood out like an eyesore. She glared at him through her glasses that were eighty times too big for her small, wrinkly face and magnified her eyes so that she looked like a grey, wrinkly mosquito. Naruto smirked. He knew he would be able to get it easily. He was a _Jounin_ ninja after all. If he couldn't outwit a little old lady then, shit, he would have to carve "Pansy of the leaf nin" on his _hitae-ate._

He looked from her to the peaches and repeated, as she mimicked him. The tension was so thick that you could almost notice the tumbleweed that rolled by. The little old lady twitched her fingers and in a flash the can of peaches were gone before Naruto's eyes. He stared at the empty space where the can used to reside and then looked to notice the little old lady smirking with the peaches in her grasp. He started twitching violently.

"Y-y-you…" He pointed to the shelf and to her. "P-pea…" The lady smiled.

"See ya later sonny!" And with that she rolled off with her cart. Naruto, defeated, slumped over his cart and proceeded to sulk.

Kiba strolled by the can aisle, heading for the salt and flour and stopped when he spotted Naruto slumped over his cart, sulking. He grinned, amused and walked over to him, his cart already full with eggs, milk, butter, yogurt, ketchup and mustard and boxed goods. He was almost done, Naruto's cart only held chicken and hamburger. He patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Maa, Naruto! You better get moving! I'm just about done you know!?" Naruto jumped up, punching the air.

"Dammit! I'm gonna beat Sasuke!" Naruto squinted his eyes and started picking out random cans of food. Kiba chuckled

"Competitive as usual. Always wanting to surpass Sasuke… What makes you wanna beat him so badly huh?" Naruto grinned.

"He's my rival! …and I…" Kiba blinked when he noticed a slight blush on Naruto's face. "I really respect him…" Kiba whistled, feeling a bit awkward.

"Naruto…I think there's something wrong with your head. You're making that _look_," Naruto blinked.

"…look?" Kiba sighed. He hadn't realized it yet. This was gonna be a pain. He leaned against the shelves. He'd recognize that look anywhere…hell even _he _had made that look a few times in his life. He made it every time he looked at Hinata.

"It's nothing, Naruto. Now go hurry so you can beat Sasuke," Naruto shouted excitedly and charged down the aisles. Kiba giggled and then felt his insides go cold when he felt a darker presence behind him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun,"

"What did you mean by that?" Kiba smiled, not turning around.

"What ever do you mean?"

"You said he made a _look_. What look was that?"

"Now if I told you, where would be the fun in that?" Sasuke growled and grabbed Kiba, turning him to face him. He grabbed his collar and held him up against the shelves. Kiba grabbed the hand that held him up, still grinning. "You sure have a short temper,"

"And it's getting shorter! Now tell me what you meant!"

"Why does it matter to you?" Sasuke stayed silent. He didn't know…

"I…"

"I won't tell you if it will result in you hurting him,"

"I wouldn't hurt him. I have no intention to fight with hi -" Kiba sighed.

"I meant emotionally… but ah well. I won't tell you, 'cause it would ruin everything. Now go finish your shopping, unless you really want to be cooking for my ass!" Sasuke glared, ready to knock the idiot dog boy into oblivion for trying to boss him around for telling what to do but thought the better of it. He shoved the brunette to the side and pushed his retarded cart away.

Well he had already gotten all the fruits and vegetables. Now he had just grabbed the flour so now all he needed was bread. He pushed his cart down the aisles and looked around, trying to keep his cart on _some_ sense of a straight line. He stopped when he saw someone he'd rather not see standing there in all his pale glory, taking lotions from the shelves only to put them back a second later. The boy that he had a death wish for.

…….Sai.

Sasuke glared, about to wheel away when suddenly there was a group of girls there. The raven instinctively flinched, having developed a fear of women over the years (why couldn't they just leave him alone?!), but then he noticed that their attention wasn't directed at him. Sai was completely oblivious to how the girls were looking directly at him. They must have thought he'd notice them twirling their hair around their fingers and batting their disgustingly long eyelashes at him.

Sasuke was interested as to how Sai would handle this. The girls walked over to him, giving up their visual flirting.

"Hey there cutie," Said one of the girls. She wore an orange shirt and skimpy booty shorts. Her golden hair was held up by a pink headband. Sasuke grimaced; The worst kind.

Sai looked up and smiled.

"Hello ugly," The girl furrowed her brow.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke held in his laughter. Sai really didn't hold back.

"I mean hello. How are you today?" The girl smiled, ignoring the previous comment and flipped her hair behind her, pushing out her chest slightly. Oh god, Sasuke thought, A forward one….

"So what are you buying today?" Sasuke snorted. _Obviously not you…_

"I'm sorry miss, I don't remember agreeing to talk to you. Could you kindly leave me alone?" One of the other girls, a brunette with short bouncy hair pushed her way past the blonde, her hands on her hips and smirking. Sai blinked when she put her arm over his shoulder.

"Perhaps we can go have some fun, sweetie," Sai put down the lotion and opened his mouth about to retort when all of a sudden there was something yellow and tanned snaking its arms around his middle. Sasuke covered his mouth to hold back his surprise when he realized that it was Naruto. Sai turned around and Naruto smirked.

"Hey baby, where have you been? I've been looking for ya," Naruto brought his arms around the raven's neck and nuzzled slightly against his cheek. He glanced at the girls out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "You ditched me to flirt with these ugly bitches? I'm appalled," Sasuke almost had a heart attack as Naruto licked slowly up Sai's neck. Sai's dark eyes were half lidded as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle, pulling him close. He leaned in.

"Never, my love," He nibbled gently on the shell of Naruto's ear. The girls looked horrified at the sight and took off mumbling something about "all the good ones…". Sasuke felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest, his stomach bubbling with anger. His fist was clenching unconsciously and his teeth were gritted. For some reason he did _not_ want Sai touching Naruto.

When the girls were out of sight, Naruto let go, sighing. Sai chuckled.

"Thanks Naruto. I didn't think they would ever leave,"

"I swear, you and Sasuke both _need_ to get fangirl repellent," He said, chuckling. Blue eyes shifted when he caught a glimpse of black peaking out the aisle. Why was Sasuke's chakra active? He waved. Sasuke was scowling harder than usual.

"Teme! Did you finish yet?" Sasuke glared, ignoring him and wheeled his cart to the next aisle. Naruto gaped. Now, he wasn't being presumptuous, but he knew that Sasuke would have at least grunted in acknowledgement. Did Sasuke see that little display? Even if he did, he wouldn't have gotten angry over it…right? Naruto was a bit worried now. "Sorry Sai, I'll see you later 'kay?" Sai nodded waving as Naruto left in the direction of the other raven. Sai smiled sadly.

_I really envy you, Sasuke-kun_…

Naruto huffed, weaving through people, trying not to lose sight of Sasuke's duck-tail hair.

"Wait up..teme!" Naruto growled and grabbed the back of Sasuke's black sweater. Sasuke whipped away, growling, his onyx eyes shining in anger.

"What?!" He shouted. The other customers turned to see the commotion. Naruto balled his fists.

"What's got you so angry huh?!" Sasuke glared.

"I'm not! Finish your shopping so we can get done with this stupid shit!" Sasuke tried to turn away but Naruto grabbed his arm. He wasn't going to let the raven off so easily. Sasuke turned back, glaring warningly at Naruto, but the blonde stood his ground.

"Don't turn away from me! I didn't picture you as the liar type, _Sasuke_. Is that all I'm worth to you!?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the word. He says it as though they were… He shook his head, pulling away. His heart was screaming. He didn't know what to say to Naruto. He didn't know why he got so angry… It wasn't like Naruto did anything wrong. Even if Naruto and Sai _had_ been serious, it wouldn't have been any of his concern…right?

Even as he said these things to himself in his head, his heart was suffocated with a sadness he hadn't felt since his parents were murdered.

Naruto's eyes widened at the look in Sasuke's eyes. It looked like hurt…uncertainty…fear…sadness all at once. It was almost unfathomable for someone who showed virtually _no emotion on a regular basis. _"…Sasuke," Naruto felt his heart wrench in his chest and he felt like embracing the raven. He was about to when suddenly he heard Kiba's voice shout.

"I declare Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke as the losers!" Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads and gaped. Kiba was smirking, his hand raised with his bags in his arm.

"Wh…What?!" Naruto said, stuttering.

"You both went over the 30 minute mark! You both lose," Kiba grinned making the peace symbol. Naruto balled his fists.

"No way! I can't believe it!" Sasuke sighed. Of course there would be a lame ending like that with _Naruto _involved. Naruto paused his assault on Kiba and squinted his eyes. "Ano…then who is cooking…?" Kiba smirked.

"Both of you of course"

"Ehhhhhhh?! I have to cook with this bastard?!"

**Ahh, I wonder what the boys will cook ne? Next chapter: More sex-type things, wind dancing and suspicions concerning the sound! Hoorah for sub-plots XD**

**I say, no update til at least 18 reviews ne? Sounds good. Reviews inspire me, I NEED THEM**


End file.
